


Newt the Small Sexy mother

by spirogyra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, newt the small mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes a walk on the beach. Hans isn't content with just walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt the Small Sexy mother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/69560595004/drew-this-for-entirely-shallow-reasons-lmao) by Feriowind, and a couple throw away paragraphs I typed out during an art stream.
> 
> I also wrote most of this while I was very sick.

Hans had outgrown even the largest space of the facility a while ago, and Lancelot was very nearly there. Amelia, at least her tail, had difficulty navigating even though her body was not necessarily that large.

It was for these reasons Newt spent most of his free time outside, but also because he'd spent so much time in steel and concrete bunkers that feeling sun on his skin was a luxury he never got tired of. Desperate faces in panicked cities, institutional food, uncomfortable beds, no space, and improper lab conditions all left behind for what he'd describe as paradise.

The heartbreak of failure before had been well worth it to get to this point. And while he knew there'd be future heartbreak (kaiju didn't live forever), this was something he could enjoy, and hope he was giving what were essentially his kids a good  life. They had a good life, and Newt had a good life too, and he and Hermann and the others at the facility worked for the future benefit of mankind.

That was satisfying too. Scientific advancement was something that never got old, even though his and Hermann's work didn't cross much since they'd moved there. There were things Newt could research and do for kids and people in the future, but nothing he could currently do to help Hermann, no matter how much he wanted to. Proper testing could take decades (because drifting with a kaiju to save the world was one thing; using Hermann as a guinea pig was something totally off the table), to the point Hermann would probably not be able to benefit from the results.

A long sigh escaped Newt, the heat in his chest having nothing to do with the sun, high in the sky, shining on him. Hans came up and curled around him in a way only a forty foot creature could, with a gentle stream of love and caring enveloping him. It might have seemed backwards, that as they got older, as they spent more time together, words were less necessary. It made total sense to Newt though, and Hermann, he was sure, that thoughts and ideas didn't need to be packaged into specific groups of consonants and vowels.

It was so much quicker to tell any of his kaiju or Hermann an entire idea in one thought than explain it in words. It was easier to let them experience the emotions, rather than get frustrated that words didn't get across enough. And when words weren't practical, or… easy (because things were hardly ever easy with Hermann).

But!

This place agreed with them, which wasn't surprising. Who wouldn't it agree with considering how rare such gorgeous, unsullied places were on the planet? What other work environment would allow him to just walk out in the middle of the day and take a walk on the beach? What other place was just a t-shirt and some shorts tight and short enough that Hermann couldn't concentrate on his work at all considered appropriate attire?

Hans came storming up to him, churning the water and sending waves almost up to Newt's waist. Words were still default, especially in cases of surprise. "Hey, watch it!" Newt splashes Hans' leg, to little effect other than his own satisfaction.

For such a large creature, Hans still had the high-pitched chirrup, through a multitude of decibels louder, from when he was barely capable of feeding himself. It was still adorable, no matter how big Hans got. Hans ducked his head, nose just into the water, and snorted.

The volume of water displaced was impressive, but not as impressive as Hans' aim. Newt was hit with the equivalent of a high pressure water cannon, knocking him off his feet.

Hans lifted his head high and let loose a deafening bellow, his idea of a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, you're _hilarious_." Newt shook his head, sending water flying. His clothes were a lost cause, soaked through and clinging to his skin. There wasn't much left to do but head back; getting utterly drenched hadn't been part of the plan, and he could already feel the chafing begin. "Well come on. It's your fault, you know? I was ready for-"

A good stomp with his front legs, and Hans sent another wave crashing over Newt.

"This is how it's going to be the entire way back, isn't it? I'm just glad I didn't bring my phone." There was no point in scolding, Hans; Newt wasn't upset, and he couldn't hide the fact. With a sigh, Newt prepared himself for repeated drenchings as he walked back to the complex. Of course he could have just moved away from the beach, but then what would be the fun in that?

It'd be better if he had some adequate way of getting Hans back, but a little splash from Newt was like spritzing a shark with an eyedropper. "One day, while you're asleep, I'm going to paint you neon colors!" Newt sent a very clear picture as to what he imagined Hans would look like when he was done.

That only amused Hans, who followed closely behind Newt, taking huge steps to splash Newt with every one.

"Hey! Hey!" Spluttering, Newt began to run, losing one flip-flop in the surf, and then kicking off the other to break into a full sprint. He was breathing heavily, exacerbated by the extra energy it took to run through the surf and the sudden fit of laughing he broke into. The ground shook as Hans followed easily, just at his heels the entire way.

It was only when Newt made it to the landing pad and climbed up the concrete steps that Hans stopped following. One last playful roar, and he was bounding off into the deeper water. Soaked to the bone and exhausted from the run (out of shape much? Not that he'd ever been _in_ shape), Newt laid down on the sun-bathed concrete.

Though it was a step on the side of too hot to be comfortable, Newt relaxed and let that heat dry his back while the sun did the same to his front. The sun wasn't good for his tattoos, but just a little bit in it wouldn't hurt, just until he was dry. The sound of Hans out in the water drew Newt's attention.

The heavy steel door banging open pulled Newt's attention toward that instead, a small content smile on his face. "Hey Herm."

"Newton! I have been looking everywhere for you!" There was a majesty to Hermann on the warpath, in his khaki pants and white button-down with the sleeves rolled up. The off-rhythm canter with the cane had people part in front of him like a force of nature himself. He was not to be ignored.

Newt didn't ignore him. He sat up, bracing himself on one hand. "I've been out on the beach. Hans decided he wanted to play." He gestured to himself, not yet dry.

That brought Hermann up short, the annoyance washed from his face. "Newton…" His approach had slowed from a bull's charge to a carefully considered walk, but all of his attention was now on Newt and not for whatever he'd been yelling about before.

What kind of attentive boyfriend would Newt have been if these were things he couldn't tell? "Something wrong, Herm? Sun not agreeing with you?" Newt plucked absently at his wet shirt, the standard issue white cotton translucent and clinging to his chest. "Or is there something that is agreeing with you?"

Hermann refused to abandon those shoes even though he'd packed away the wool trousers and the sweaters, and that was all right, because this outfit was one that Newt actually thought was pretty banging. For being some ugly shoes, khaki pants and a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up. But Hermann was in those clothes, and that was what made them something special.

Smiling, Newt ran his hand through his hair, that was still mostly wet, and flicked his fingers at Hermann, the few drops not even reaching their target. "Well?"

"Newton…"

"Jesus, this is a cheap shirt. It's starting to rub my nips raw." This time there was nothing to it other than his own comfort because it really was starting to get uncomfortable.

But it worked, and Newt wasn't going to complain, because Hermann was awkwardly kneeling in front of him and pulling the shirt off.

"Whoa, Herm, this is a little-" It wasn't worth trying to convince him otherwise when he was kissing the life out of Newt, right where anyone might walk out and see them. It was pretty amazing. However… short shorts that were also wet did nothing to hide and everything to chafe his sudden hard-on.

And now Hermann's shirt was half-wet, with Newt's hands clutching it because reducing Hermann to this point of loss of control was the most delicious thing in the world. It, in turn, put Newt in the same state of 'do absolutely anything to get at Hermann', and that was… Well, there were people around the facility that would prefer that not to happen in public areas again.

This time, they had some help though, and Hans' shadow fell across them as he laid himself down between them and the still-open door.

"Newton, this is… With Hans here."

Newt wouldn't release the shirt. "Hans is a kaiju. His only ideas of sex and shame are from us. So loosen up."

"I am not having sex with you out here in the middle of the day. Under no circumstances."

Newt shrugged. "Fine. Hans! Carry us off to some place private!"

A gentle wave of amusement and affection, and Hans didn't move a muscle.

With some effort, Hermann pried Newt's hand free of his shirt, and stood. "Come along, love. Let's get you out of the rest of those wet clothes."

Newt stood.

"And into a warm shower to clean the salt and sand off of you."

Newt put an arm on either of Hermann's shoulders to stand toe-to-toe with him. "Will you wash my back?"

"Of course."

Even on his sun-warmed skin, Hermann's hand was hot where it settled on his cheek. Or maybe Newt was just feverish.

[ _Dirty_.] And a long, wet tongue was swiped up Newt's back, from short-shorts to his neck, sending his hair standing at crazy angles. [ _Clean_.]

"Thank you, Hans," Hermann said very seriously, not betraying an ounce of amusement. Visibly at least, but it was otherwise just rolling off him. "That was very helpful of you."

"Yeah, huge help, buddy."

Hans stood, surprisingly nimble for his size, and circled them, nudging gently with his nose. [ _Love. Play._ ] Another nudge, pushing them toward the door.

"Love play. That's-"

"Newton, do what Hans says now before you get distracted with something else."

"What could possibly distract me from you?"

As if even Hans knew what a silly question that was, he nudged them again. Newt was supposed to stop talking and go inside.

"We can still shower, right?" Newt whispered, feeling the itch over his back as Hans saliva started to dry.

"I expect it. And I'll be very thorough with you. We wouldn't want sand collecting anywhere unfortunate, would we?"

"Hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> [caps caps caps](http://echoisles.tumblr.com)   
>  [fan stuff](http://echoislesfandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
